Red Brick Maze
|BGM = e4, e4b |Map ID = 0149, 0195, 0374, 0611 |Primary = kuraud }} The Red Brick Maze (煉瓦ダンジョン, Renga Danjon, Brick Dungeon) is an area in Toy World, accessible from there and from the Mini-Maze. An exclusive set of rooms can also be reached by getting caught by one of the shadow women in the Day & Night Towers. Features The Red Brick Maze is a wrapping set of 25 rectangular rooms laid out on a grid pattern. Most of the rooms contain nothing except stick figure tile patterns on the floors to aid navigation. The room containing the passage to the main Toy World area has a small map in the upper right corner which will display a full-screen map of the entire maze when interacted with. Traveling two rooms west and then two rooms north will lead you to a room with seemingly just a wall to the north, but you can walk through this wall to reach a portal to the French Street. In addition, a couple of rooms contain a single floor tile labeled with a blue letter "E." This tile, when walked upon, will make Urotsuki equip one of the effects she already possesses at random, and occasionally, transform her into a grey Toy World cylinder or make her grow gigantic, both of which are purely cosmetic. One of the rooms contains a row of three green cylinders inside a purple enclosure. Those cylinders can be pushed out of the way, and the room behind them has a small staircase leading to the Cloning Room, a small basement containing what appears to be a clone of Urotsuki wired to some sort of machine and a control panel beneath a large monitor. Interacting with the control panel will net you a wallpaper, make the clone jump off the platform, and begin creating more and more clones of Urotsuki, eventually filling the entire room. After viewing Ending #4 you have a 1/10 chance of being taken to a Giant Cloning Room when walking down the small staircase. The cloning machine at the top of the room essentially works the same way the one in the smaller room does, and once activated will slowly fill the gigantic room with clones of Urotsuki. The clones can be killed, and as a matter of fact, as there is a limited number of them you can eventually kill all of them- although, if you're a pacifist, using the Eyeball Bomb or pinching yourself awake the only effective method of escape once the room is packed. The clones will respond to certain effects; equipping the Eyeball Bomb will make them do the same, while equipping Invisible and disappearing will make the clones disappear. Interestingly, the clones will also similarly react to Wolf and Penguin, but only in debug mode. There are three rooms in the maze that can only be reached by getting caught by one of the shadow women at the Day & Night Towers. Unlike most sectioned-off areas shadow women teleport you into, this exclusive area is not devoid of features and not necessarily a dead end; one of the rooms contains an "E" tile, while another room features a tiny gap in the brick wall, through which the Fairy effect will let you pass, leading to Painter-Kun's room in the Art Gallery. Directions Nexus → Toy World → Red Brick Maze Trivia *The Bat effect was available from the E tiles in this area long before it actually made it into the game. *The Bat effect is unusable in this area. Gallery 2kki-fairypassage.png|This tiny hole leads to the Art Gallery. 2kki-ublocksuki.png|Turned into a block. 2kki-urothuge.png|Huge and really pixelated and aliased. CloningRoom.png|The cloning room. CloningRoom2.png|I AM THE ONE TRUE UROTSUKI Bigcloningroom_1.png|Run? Bigcloningroom_2.png|RUN. Category:Locations Category:Kuraud